Final Moments
by purplecat41877
Summary: Splinter makes a final request when he finds out that his time is near.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Final Moments**

The 18 year old turtles and Splinter had moved into the Calls' house when Splinter came down with pneumonia a couple weeks ago. Donny and 10 year old Chloe were taking care of Splinter but so far nothing had worked and Splinter had gotten worse instead of better.

"He's not looking good," Donny said.

"Why don't you take a break and I handle things for a bit?" Chloe suggested.

Donny nodded and left the room. Chloe went over to Splinter's bed, checked his vital signs, and gave him the results.

"Miss Calls, I have one final request before I pass," Splinter said.

"What's that?" Chloe said.

"I wish to speak to my sons individually."

"Sure, but on one condition."

"Which is?"

"I stay in the room in case anything happens."

"Agreed."

"I'll explain the situation right now."

Chloe left the room. She found the turtles in the living room and walked over to them.

"How is Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Is he any better?" Raph asked.

"He's not better. In fact he's gotten worse," Chloe explained. "He has less than an hour to live and his final request was to speak to each of you one at a time. I'll be in the room in case anything happens which he agreed on."

The turtles stood there in shock and Chloe walked back to the room that Splinter was staying in. They couldn't believe their sensei was dying and nothing could be done about it.

"You want to go first, Mikey?" Donny asked.

"Ok," Mikey said reluctantly.

Donny, Leo, and Raph stayed in the living room while Mikey walked toward the room Splinter was in. Mikey put a hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stood in the corner of the room and Mikey entered the room. Mikey went over to Splinter's bed and knelt down.

"My son, I have to let you know that I am very proud of you," Splinter said.

"How are you proud of me?" Mikey asked.

"You have been the light of my life and your brothers' lives. You have a great sense of humor and have amazing cooking skills. I want you to continue those skills along with your ninja training. I love you, Michelangelo."

"I love you, too, Sensei," Mikey choked out, the floodgates opening.

Mikey and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other. A few minutes later, Mikey pulled away from Splinter and left the room.

Mikey went to the living room where his brothers were. Donny held out his arms and Mikey fell into them and broke down completely.

"Donny, why don't you go next?" Leo suggested.

"Sure, Leo," Donny agreed.

Donny gently pulled away from Mikey and walked away. Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey who broke down completely again. Raph went over to Leo and Mikey and joined in. Leo and Raph gently rubbed Mikey's shell.

Donny reached the room that Splinter was in. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Donny entered the room and went over to Splinter's bed. He knelt down in front of it.

"My son, I want to let you know how proud I am of you," Splinter said.

"Really?" Donny asked.

"You have created countless gadgets to help all of us in battle. You technological skills have saved us from our enemies a number of times. I want you to keep up those skills along with your ninja training. I love you, Donatello."

"I love you, too, Sensei," Donny said quietly, the floodgates opening.

Donny and Splinter wrapped their arms around each other. Then Donny released Splinter and quietly left the room.

Donny entered the living room. Without warning, Raph threw his arms around Donny who slowly returned the gesture.

"You OK, Raph?"

"Donny, Leo and I need your help with Mikey."

"Why don't you go see Splinter and I'll deal with Mikey?"

"Fine."

Raph pulled away from Donny and walked away. Donny went over to Mikey and Leo who were holding each other.

"Leo, why don't I handle this?"

"Thanks, Donny."

Leo released Mikey who had the floodgates in full force. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey who quickly returned the gesture. He buried his face in Donny's shoulder and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed Mikey's shell and rocked him back and forth.

Raph had just reached Splinter's room. He put a hand on the knob and slowly turned it.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Raph entered the room and went over to Splinter's bed. He slowly knelt before his Sensei.

"My son, I am so proud of you," Splinter said.

"How?" Raph asked.

"You have made things challenging not only for me but also for your brothers. You have a fierce sense of loyalty. I want you to keep using those skills along with your ninja training. I love you, Raphael."

"I love you, too, Sensei," Raph said, the floodgates opening.

Splinter and Raph wrapped their arms around each other. Raph pulled away a few minutes later and left the room.

When he got to the living room, he was surprised with what he saw. Mikey and Donny were holding each other and had fallen asleep on each other's shoulders.

"Guess it's my turn now," Leo said.

"Good luck," Raph said.

"Thanks, I might need it."

"Not a problem."

Leo walked away from his brothers and headed towards Splinter's room. He put a hand on the knob and slowly opened the door.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Leo entered the room and went over to his Sensei's bed. He slowly knelt down before it.

"My son, I am really proud of you," Splinter said.

"I'm pleased to hear that, Sensei," Leo said.

"You have done a fantastic job in leading your brothers. I feel that I can count on you to make the right decision for you and your brothers. I want you to continue using your leader skills along with your ninja training. I love you, Leonardo."

"I love you, too, Sensei," Leo whispered, the floodgates opening.

Splinter and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. Leo pulled away a few minutes later and Splinter signaled for Chloe to come over to the bed.

"Did you need something?" Chloe asked politely.

"Miss Calls, would you please get my other sons and have them come in here?" Splinter requested.

Chloe nodded and left the room. She went to the living room where the other turtles were. Raph stood up from the sofa as soon as he saw Chloe. He went over to Mikey and Donny, who were holding each other and sleeping on each other's shoulders, and woke them up by tapping their shoulders.

Mikey and Donny slowly released each other. They turned to find Chloe standing there.

"What's up, Chloe?" Mikey asked.

"Splinter wants to see all of you now," Chloe replied.

"That must mean his time is almost up," Donny figured.

"Then we'd better go see him," Raph said.

Chloe headed back to the room that Splinter and Leo were in. Mikey, Donny, and Raph followed her and also entered the room and closed the door.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The turtles were kneeling at Splinter's bed and Chloe was standing in a nearby corner. Mikey and Donny were on one side of the bed and Leo and Raph were on the other. Splinter joined hands with Donny and Leo. Mikey and Raph joined hands with Donny and Leo and also with each other.

"Do you remember the message on the plaque I gave the four of you on your sixteenth birthday?" Splinter asked. "It was called 'For My Sons'."

"Throughout the years, I have watched you grow," Mikey said, his voice breaking.

"Each of you developing your own interests yet staying as one," Donny said, his voice breaking.

"You have made me a proud father," Raph said, his voice breaking.

"I love all of you," Leo said, his voice breaking.

Splinter let out a long breath and then there was nothing. Chloe walked over to the bed, the turtles released Splinter's and each other's hands, and Chloe checked Splinter for a pulse and found nothing.

"He's gone," Chloe confirmed. "I'll be in the area with the cats if you need me."

Chloe left the room closing the door behind her. The turtles wrapped their arms around each other, buried their faces in each other's shoulders, and broke down completely.

The turtles stayed in that position for a very long time. Eventually, they slowly released each other, covered Splinter with a sheet, and left the room.

* * *

Later on, the turtles were in the living room. Leo was working on writing a eulogy.

"This feels like a nightmare," Raph said.

"I can't believe Sensei's gone," Mikey said, breaking down completely.

"I keep expecting to see him doing his normal routine and making sure nothing happens to us," Donny said, wrapping his arms around Mikey who returned the gesture and then allowing the floodgates to open.

Mikey and Donny buried their faces in each other's shoulders and tightened their hold on each other. Raph decided to see how Leo was holding up.

"How you holding up?" Raph asked.

"I'm hanging in there," Leo said.

"How's the eulogy coming?"

"It's coming but it's not there yet."

"Where are we going to bury Master Splinter?"

"I'm thinking we should bury him at the farmhouse."

Raph nodded in agreement. Leo went back to working on the eulogy.

* * *

A couple days later, the turtles and Chloe were at the farm burying Master Splinter. All of them took turns saying something and then Leo stepped up to the grave.

Leo gave the eulogy and was partly through when he dropped to his knees and broke down completely. Chloe had Leo hand the paper over which he did and she finished out the eulogy. Leo looked at his brothers and saw that their faces were soaked. He stood up, went over to them, and they wrapped their arms around each other and buried their wet faces in each other's shoulders.

Several minutes later, the turtles slowly released each other and finished out the burial. Then they headed for the battle shell along with Chloe.

"What now?" Raph asked.

"I guess we should move back to the sewers," Leo said.

"Actually, if you want, you can live with my grandparents and I," Chloe said. "We have plenty of room."

"I'm in," Mikey said.

"Same here," Donny said.

Leo and Raph nodded in agreement. Chloe put out her hand and the turtles piled their hands on top of hers and then broke apart a couple seconds later.

The turtles and Chloe got in the battle shell with Donny in the driver's seat. The battle shell started up and then Chloe and the turtles left the farm.

The End


End file.
